ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Canary Kid
Norwich, England | music =''"Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)"'' by My Chemical Romance | affiliation = None | current_efeds = Professional RPG Wrestling | previous_efeds = None | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = High-flying, Hardcore, Technical | signature = Diving spear Armlock Hurricarana to DDT | finisher = Mask of Crimson (Springboard DDT to pin) Crossface Moonsault | trainer = Simon "The Maxi-Machine" Birkenhead (former, deceased), Kevin Murphy (current) | debut = PRW 24/7: February 4th, 2011 | accomplishments = 2x CFM Tag Champion 3x FMC Cruiserweight Champion 2x CFM Lightweight Champion 4x FBW Libre Champion 1x FMC Tag Champion 2x FMC World Tag Team Champion 1x PRW Cyanide Champion (1x with Johnny Awesome) | retired = No }} Canary Kid (born on February 21st, 1987) is an English professional wrestler from Norwich, England.. He is currently signed to Professional RPG Wrestling and is a former Cyanide Champion. He spent a few years on the UK Indy Circuit before joining PRW. He used to be seen often carrying a blood-stained steel chair to the ring, although has been seldom seen with it for a few months. Early Career Canary Kid trained at College Fighting Maniacs, a small wrestling company based in King's Lynn. He started training at the age of 14, and became a full roster member at the age of 16. He left for Fox March Championship, a wrestling company in Ipswich, when he turned 18. This was shortly after he broke kayfabe by smashing the CFM Lightweight Championship with a sledgehammer. He won the FMC Cruiserweight Championship 3 times and the FMC World Tag Team Championship twice. His last title was the FMC Cruiserweight Championship, which he held for 2 days before his release. It is believed that he was released following an argument with one of the FMC veterans. He wrestled on the UK indy circuit for just over 5 months before joining PRW. UK Indy Circuit The indy circuit helped Canary Kid's career, despite his short tenure there. It was there that he fully developed his wrestling style and in-ring character. In his 4th indy match, he started using his signature steel chair after a fan threw it to him in a match. It was only intended to be a one-time use, but that fan died in a car accident several days after the match, and Kid has said it's "a little tribute to him". In his early days, he had already used a springboard DDT, but only sparingly. However, it was in the indy circuit that he developed it further and started using it as a finishing move. He also started using the Moonsault as a tribute to his mentor Simon Birkenhead, who had died earlier in 2010. In the last two months, he wrestled mainly for Fort Bromwich Wrestling, winning the Libre Championship 4 times, however he was handed it twice by management. FBW closed down on March 4th, 2011, with Kid claiming that it's poor booking and "giving the titles away like hotcakes" were the main causes for it's closure, although FBW owner hit back stating it was money problems and sarcastically mentioned that "he was sorry for giving the fans what they wanted". Professional RPG Wrestling He debuted as a heel and eventually teamed with Johnny Awesome, who is also a former Cyanide Champion. They were known as "The New Cut" and had a feud with Malik Logan and Travis Levitt, who were sick of the New Cut's behaviour. However, TNC disbanded after their manager, Isabella Dell, got them disqualified in a Tag Tournament. If they had won the tournament, they would be #1 Contender's for the PRW Tag Team Championship. Following the disbanding, Canary Kid answered an open challenge from Derrek Divinity, where he made the disbanding public and became a tweener. Kid defeated Divinity by submission. The match was refereed by the recently retired Kevin Murphy. At Blackout, Canary Kid defeated Johnny Awesome in a Falls Count Anywhere, Fans Bring the Weapons Match. Kid made Awesome bleed nearly all over his face by first attacking him with a glass whiskey bottle, before finishing the bloodshed with a heavy DDT onto the canvas. After Blackout, Jake Evanston, of Pojo Wrestling Alliance, made an open challenge. Canary Kid responded to the challenge, starting a match with Evanston. This was on the same night as the airing of Kid's first impersonation, where he made an mockery of Sean Aries. One week later, Kid impersonated another Hall of Famer, Chaos the Clown. At Chaos the Clown's Three Ring Circus, Canary Kid teamed with Kevin Murphy and Patrick Slaughter. Their first match was against the team of Gunnar Wuher, Daydream and Johnny R. They fought a long, grueling contest, but Kid's team eventually were announced the winners following Slaughter's reversal of the Hollywood Press into The Hurricane Season. Shortly after the match, Kid cut a promo about the match and started to mock Pojo Wrestling Alliance. However, during the segment, Casey Jones Jr. interrupted him, mocking Kid's accomplishments and comparing them to his own. Directly after, he was attacked by Hill, Billy Bob, who used a steel chair to accomplish such thing. Then, to worsen Canary Kid's virtues, Jake Evanston appeared, challenging Kid to a match at Twin City Turmoil, which takes place only 3 days after Kid's match at Apocalypse. Kid accepted, initiating a match under his own stipulations, a falls count anywhere submission match. 3 days before the PWA match against Evanston, Kid had a major match at Apocalypse against Joey NOX. The match, which Kid had most of the control over, ended in disqualification when Kevin Murphy intervened on behalf of Kid. Amongst the confusion of the fans, Murphy announced that he has been mentoring Kid for a while and is trying to get Kid to the top, where he, to quote Murphy, belongs. The attack resulted in NOX being carried away on the stretcher and the fans giving a mixed reaction, despite NOX's babyface status. NOX had a chance to get his revenge against Kid at the Trios semi-final, although Kid's team "The Canary Onslaught" managed to defeat the team compiled of NOX, Serial and then-Undisputed Champion Alex LeBlanc. Later, at Superbattle, Kid was one of the last few in the ring but was eventually eliminated. Pojo Wrestling Alliance Only a few days after Jake Evanston made his challenge to Canary Kid, Kid appeared at PWA. He mocked the company and threatened to demolish Evanston at Twin City Turmoil. A couple of days prior to the event, Kid assaulted Evanston at Saturday Night Showcase. Kid ended up losing narrowly, after nearly decimating Evanston at the event. He made his adversary bleed as well as nearly making the Chicago native fall unconscious. Evanston got the win following a tumble between the two through a table off of the stage. Personal Life Canary Kid occasionally visits his old high school to do various wrestling events, some of which are big successes. He is also in a relationship with Rosa Martínez, a Spanish chef, and has been for 3 years now. Category:1987 Births Category:English characters Category:PRW wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011